The goal of this study is to identify new biochemical determinants of risk for coronary disease in women. Speciation of both high and low density lipoproteins and studies of sex hormones and their metabolites will be correlated with distribution and severity of coronary lesions. The latter will be characterized by quantitative coronary angiography and quantitative intracoronary ultrasound. Patients will be seen the GCRC outpatient unit for dietary/medical histories,etc and will be hospitalized on the GCRC for invasive studies and blood studies.